1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle and more particularly, to improving the aesthetic aspects of the vehicle by displaying a predetermined repetition image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are equipped with lamps for illuminating nearby objects during low light conditions or for signaling nearby vehicles or pedestrians regarding the vehicle driving state. For example, headlights and fog lights are typically used to provide a lighting function, and turn signal lights, taillights, brake lights, and side marker lights are typically used for signaling functions. There are rules and regulations in place that state specification and installation criteria that automotive lamps are required to comply with to properly perform their functions.
Typically, vehicle lamps have been used for lighting functions or signaling functions however, the importance of the design of the lamps has steadily increased. For example, not only the functional aspects (e.g., securing a clear view for safety driving) but also the aesthetic aspects of lamps contributes to a buyer's vehicle purchasing decision. Therefore, a method is needed to provide a vehicle lamp, capable of producing static images by being turned on or off, but also displaying various images with an improved design, and thereby enhancing the aesthetic effect of the lamp on the entire vehicle.